


Curiosity

by silverishfire



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Everything in Daniel's life, started with curiosity. That included his curiosity toward Sungwoon.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with my second NielWoon fic!!! Hopefully you like it! Not beta-ed and my english is very bad. So sorry for that.

Daniel feels that everything in his life started with curiosity.

And his curiosity toward Sungwoon is one of them.

“You want to try kissing me?” Sungwoon asked with amusement rather than confusion.

Daniel bit his lip. Trying to hide the blushes that creeps on his face.

“Y...yess...”

“And why is that?”

Daniel looks toward Sungwoon, but the older boy sparkly eyes suggests that he is interested in a good way and not the opposite.

Daniel doesn’t know where to  start answering though.

When he first saw Sungwoon, he tried so hard to not thinking that he couldn’t look away from him because the shape of his lips.

Then he gotten closer to Sungwoon. Of course Sungwoon is such a kind person, with sweetheart personality, and is a someone who can easily be chatted with.

But even then, Daniel couldn’t stop thinking about Sungwoon’s lips.

Daniel tries to looks away from Sungwoon, who is looking at Daniel teasingly now and his face is just too close and all, as more heat creeps into his face.

_It’s because your lips seems so soft, so tender, so chewy, and i just want to know if its tr—_

“My lips seems chewy?”

Daniel almost jumped. He can hears Sungwoon laughs beside him. Did he just... said that loudly?

Daniel turns back to Sungwoon, shy, guilty, and all that jazz, but as soon as he sees Sungwoon, he can only struck in amazement.

The person in front of him, smiling genuinely ear to ear. His eyes curves as he laughs. And his small hand with thin fingers resting on his chin.

Daniel gulped. Sungwoon is so pretty.

That caused him to blush again.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean too...” Before Daniel starts to apologize, Sungwoon stopped him, “Do you still want to kiss me?”

And Sungwoon is just a breath away from Daniel. So tempting. So inviting.

“I....” Daniel stutters. He takes a deep breath, feeling Sungwoon giggles in front of him again, and nods slowly, “Yes... I do...”

“Then follow my lead... I’ll make sure this is the best kiss you’ll ever have!” Sungwoon whispers.

Sungwoon cups Daniel’s cheeks, softly caresing it with his thumb, causing Daniel’s heart to pound faster than it already was.

The heat attack continues as Sungwoon slips his free arm toward Daniel’s back. Sungwoon’s thumb is now exploring Daniel’s lips. Slightly opening it. And Daniel swears he can be at hell now but he feels like in the highest heaven instead.

Until finally Sungwoon’s lips touched Daniel’s.

Apparently when time comes, Daniel can’t decide what Sungwoon’s lips feels like. He is too distracted by the sudden feels of fire lit on his stomach.

Sungwoon is so careful. His lips lingers on Daniel’s for a full minute, letting Daniel taking in the feeling first. Then when he feels Daniel relaxing, Sungwoon presses deeper.

Again, Daniel doesn’t have time to decide the taste of Sungwoon lips, as it feels like the fire now reaches his head.

Sungwoon kisses slowly at first. Carefully nibbling Daniel’s lips. Moving from the upper lip to the bottom one. Until Daniel confident enough to grab Sungwoon’s head, started being the one leading the kiss.

Sungwoon enjoys it so much. It’s been long since he feels so alive by kissing anybody. The younger one isn’t a bad kisser either. He lets Daniel being the one who breaks the kiss first to a short rest for air, as Sungwoon carefully pushes Daniel to lay on the sofa they are on.

Sungwoon starts kissing again, softly, when Daniel breath come back to normal pace. He waits for an opening and then slips his tongue to Daniel’s mouth.

And Daniel almost feels that he has become crazy. He lets out loud moan that he can’t help slips. Sungwoon’s body melt on him, emitting more fire on Daniel’s body.

Daniel can feels Sungwoon’s tongue on every side of his mouth, plus Sungwoon’s hip grinding every bit of Daniel’s hip. Filling the room with both moans and grunts.

And when Daniel feels like he cant handle it anymore, Sungwoon slows down.

Daniel can feel Sungwoon’s hands combing on his hair, as Sungwoon moves his kisses to Daniel’s cheek, nose, forehead, then another lingering kiss on Daniel’s lips before he completely break it apart.

Sighing, Daniel let Sungwoon go from his hug, as Sungwoon gets up and sit himself close to Daniel. While Daniel can feels his body temperature slowly going down, even though his heart still feels happiness and he can’t help but smiles.

“Is it good enough for you?” Sungwoon whispers, tapping his palm softly on Daniel’s cheeks.

Daniel gigles shyly, “It’s... so nice, hyung,” Daniel closes his eyes with his hand, can’t handle the joyfulness, causes Sungwoon to laugh. “I really like it,”

Sungwoon smiles, he takes away Daniel’s hand, then kiss Daniel’s closed eyes softly.

“Sorry, I can’t do more than that, though. I’m currently not feeling it,”

“Ahh, don’t be like that, hyung. It was more than I asked for,” Daniel smiles bashfully. Causes Sungwoon to put another kiss on Daniel’s lip.

“Maybe in the future though?” Sungwoon winks flirtatiously, causes Daniel to closes his eyes again in shyness, now with both hands.

“Maybe in the future,” Daniel repeats. Can’t help but feeling happy to his not-really-newlyfound feelings toward Sungwoon.

And Daniel can’t be more thankful, on how his curiosities have take him far on live.


End file.
